Vocaloid: Love Stories
by Whybe1234
Summary: This will flip back and forth between several love stories, mostly Yuri. Don't like yuri? Don't read. Rated M for language and later adult themes.


Ok so...

This shall be my first story!...again

I adore vocaloid, I plan on doing more in the future. This is just the first chapter so...yeah. Okai let's go!

-/-/-/-/-/-

(Miku POV)

I was extremely bored, laying on the couch with Rin sitting on my legs and Len on a chair across the room, the three of us flicking through channels; nothing was on. Meiko brought over bowls of ramen for the three of us.

"Thank you, Meiko-Nee-Chan." We all said.

"No problem guys." She said and kneeled on the floor.

"Nothing on today?" Meiko asked, looking through the program list.

"Nope." Len said, bored out of his mind. He sighed and tossed the remote to Rin before leaving the room.

"Where you going, Len-Kun?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to Neru's house." He declared and left abruptly. Just then, Haku walked in sleepily in...that sweater...and plopped down into the empty chair.

"Hey sleepy." Rin said sweetly. Haku waved gently and struggled to keep her eyes opened. Meiko stood and stretched.

"Well, Kaito and I are going out tonight. Don't stay up too late and no crazy parties." Meiko said to us and winked.

"Can we have some people over?" Rin asked, reading my mind.

"...hmm...One person per each of you. Pick wisely..." And with that Meiko left as well. Rin and I instantly went to our phones and started calling people.

Rin called Len.

"Len? Hey you and Neru can come back home. Meiko left with Kaito. Ok see you guys in a bit."

I called Luka, it rang for a long time, I was loosing hope when she picked up.

"H-*ahem*-hello?" She answered hoarsely.

"Hey, hon, you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I wass jus' sleepin'...Toeto hasn't been sleepin' too good...so I've been up wit' her...ya know." She slurred.

"Are you two up to coming over tonight?" I asked.

"Um...I...*sigh* I guess we could stop by. You'd have to drive us home though."

"You can sleep over."

"Ok...love you.

"Love you too, be safe. Give Toeto a kiss for me."

I closed the phone reluctantly and laid my head down. Rin started to play with my hair.

"Who'd you invite other that Len and Neru?" I asked.

"What makes you think I did?" I have her a 'seriously' look and she sighed.

"Lily."

"Ah."

Lily and Rin recently became friends to prove tabloids wrong. Everyone says that Lily is just a long-haired Rin and that her English sucks, they just like to start stuff. I hate people like that.

Haku mumbled in her sleep and curled into a ball, we found out that she wasn't wearing shorts under that sweater.

"Gah! Haku!" Me and Rin started groaning.

"Huhwut?" She was shaken from her sleep.

"Put on some shorts or something!" I screamed and shielded my eyes.

"I've got on pantsu." Haku said embarrassedly.

"Small pantsu! Go get some shorts!" Run insisted. Haku groaned and got up.

"While you're at it, Meiko said we could invite people over."

"Ooh~ I'll invite Neru over."

"She's already coming over, with Len." I said.

"Then I'll invite Dell." Haku smiled and skipped out. Me and Rin resumed scanning the television for a while.

"Hey, Rin?" I asked

"Hm?" She replied.

"...Why are you sitting on me?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and took up the whole couch as soon as you came home and you wouldn't move. I wanted to sit." Rin replied honestly. I nodded.

"Fair enough." I agreed.

After a long time of silence we heard the unlocking of the front door, Len and Neru walked in with equally unamused expressions.

"Hey guys!" Rin said excitedly

"Hey Rin-Chan." They both said. Len returned to his seat to find Haku asleep, and, thankfully, she was fully dressed. Len sighed and plopped irritably onto the floor. Neru shook Haku awake gently.

"Neru-Nee-Chan!" Haku gasped and glomped Neru tightly, "I missed you so much!" Neru yelled angrily but was muffled by Haku's chest in her face. A knock at the door and Rin got off my legs so I could answer it. My beautiful pink haired beauty was awaiting at the door with tiny little Toeto in her arms. She smiled at me weakly.

"Hey, Miku." She said quietly. I took Toeto from her then hugged the both of them tightly. Luka and I kissed briefly before retreating to the living room again. Neru and Haku both snuggled in the chair, Len lay sprawled on the floor, and Rin was curled on the couch. Everyone was struggling to stay awake. Me, Luka, and Toeto sat on the couch together.

"When's Lily coming?" I asked. Rin shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm heading to bed. If she comes over just tell her to come to my room." Rin yawned and trudged to her room.

"Gnight, Rin."

"Goodnight, Rin-Chan."

"Night, everyone."

Slowly, everyone else followed suit, and all of us went to bed. Lily did eventually come and we heard some...interesting things coming from Rin's room that night. Meanwhile in my room...

Luka was so beautiful, she stripped off her clothes and was left in her underwear and a tank top. She stretched her shapely body and craned her long slender neck to look at me seductively as well as sleepily.

"I'm so tired." She struggled to say. I patted the bed next to me. She face planted happily and sighed.

"Where's Toeto?" I asked and sat up in a panic.

"She's changing her clothes, she's still a little embarrassed in front of you." Luka said.

"Oh."

"She'll get over it...she's jus' a kid..." Luka's eyes fluttered, "I'm out..."

I kissed her cheek gently, she smiled faintly before finally passing out. Toeto creeped quietly into the room.

"U-u-uh, Mommy?" She asked.

"She fell asleep, sweetheart. What's wrong?" I asked and crept to the edge of the bed.

"I need help, I can't button my shirt..." Toeto whispered embarrassedly.

"C'mere, I can help." I offered. She held her shirt closed, her face reddened. I buttoned it for her and she stared at the floor, mortified.

"There. All buttoned. Ready for bed?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me around my neck.

"Thank you, Miku-née-chan."

"Of course, Toeto." I said and kissed her forehead. I pulled her up onto the bed between Luka and myself. She fell asleep slowly, snuggling her kitty hat.

"Good night..." I whispered and fell asleep with them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you liked it! Second chapter will be on here soon. Chao!

(Sorry it was so long. I wrote this on my iPod.)


End file.
